


I Hate You (I Love You)

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fingering, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, all the feels, soft angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: "I hate you.""I know.""Do not turn around! Just... don't." What started out as a sharp reprimand ended in something not nearly as intimidating as Lena surely wanted it to be as her voice cracked and she drew in a shaky breath.(AKA the one where the words "love" and "hate" get thrown around a lot.)Set after 5X07
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 866
Collections: 4sk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fair warning I haven't actually watched this season yet this was just inspired by that whole scene that I saw on tumblr and this just kinda happened. I have no idea what is going to happen in the crossover or even whats really happening in the show plotwise itself soooooo yeah.

Everything that had happened since the Fortress of Solitude had been a blur to Kara.

She was going through the motions, but her mind was still stuck there. Stuck watching Lena break and not being able to do a damn thing about it because it was her fault.

And now there was this, this huge thing happening across the worlds and she knew they needed her help and she really was trying but her mind was elsewhere.

She didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t know how to fix this or if it could be fixed.

All she knew was that somehow, in the middle of this crisis, she was now sharing a hotel room with Lena and Lena was not happy about it at all.

They had been fighting about something again, she could remember the pain of the kryptonite flowing through her veins then another portal opened up and they both got dragged in.

That’s where they were now, on Earth prime with the vigilante teams trying to deal with this whole situation.

When asked who she was Lena hesitantly told Oliver her name and they all accepted it immediately. This was The Lena Luthor that Supergirl talked about all the time, after all. A fact that Sara pointed out before raising an eyebrow and shrugging at the pained look on their faces.

Lena was still her best friend, no matter what so she wasn’t going to point out to the group that Lena maybe didn't have the best intentions right now and it seemed like Lena was curious enough about what was going on to stop fighting for a little while at least.

In hindsight, speaking up probably would have saved them from automatically being grouped in the same room when it came time to rest before everything kicked off tomorrow.

But it was too late now. The way home had been sealed for the time being in the hopes whatever it is they were going to have to fight wouldn’t escape to other worlds.

Plus while Lena had a credit card on her, it didn’t exactly work on this earth so she couldn’t just buy her way into another room. They were just going to have to deal with it and honestly, Kara was exhausted so even though she could practically feel Lena fuming on the other side of the room, defenses up as if she expected Kara to retaliate after all the pain she's caused her, Kara just went past her as carefully as possible to use the bathroom and rummage through the bag of clothes Sara had given them when she realized they didn’t have time to prepare before coming to this earth.

When she was changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she came back out and walked over to the bed that was further away from Lena all while trying to ignore how much it hurt that Lena flinched and stepped back as far as she could when she walked by.

The sun was just starting to think about setting so it was still early but really what was the point in trying to stay up? She would just have to sadly watch Lena be extremely uncomfortable around her and think about how close they used to be so she might as well just get some sleep.

So that’s what she did.

* * *

God, what had she done to deserve this? Sure she had some maybe not karmically great plans in the works but nothing had been done yet so why had the universe decided to not only trap her on another earth with Kara but also in a room with her?

It had to be Lex laughing at her from hell. There was no other reason.

First of all, she was still reeling from the fact that the multiverse theory was true and that it was apparently relatively easy to travel to and from different Earths.

Second, why was Kara letting all these people trust her? Kara literally still had kryptonite in her veins when they came through the portal but no one questioned it after they found out her name. Why?

Why had Kara talked to these people about her enough that they just immediately trusted her even when she was literally still holding a kryptonite gun?

Why?

Why didn’t Kara say anything?

It didn’t make sense and Lena hated when she couldn’t understand something with logic and reason.

And now Kare had just gone to sleep like it was nothing. Like someone wasn’t literally holding a gun that could actually kill her on the other side of the room.

She wasn’t sleeping peacefully, grunting softly and tossing and turning so Lena knew she wasn’t unaffected by this whole situation but still she was lying there vulnerable still trusting Lena not to kill her just because she said she wouldn’t.

Why?

Why wouldn’t she fight back? Why wouldn’t she defend herself, she knew what the gun was and what it did and Lena knew it was extremely painful but she still let it happen.

Why?

Why?

Why did she have to make it so hard to keep hating her?

* * *

Kara woke up a little while later and it took a bit before she realized what had woken her up. It was dark now but the tiredness she could still feel in her limbs told her she hadn’t been asleep for more than a couple hours so she really wanted to fall back asleep but a voice stopped her.

“I hate you and I hate the choices you made.”

Lena was so close that Kara knew she had to be standing next to Kara’s bed and since Kara was laying on her back, all she would have to do is open her eyes to see her.

But she didn’t. She couldn’t handle the pain she knew would be in Lena’s eyes right now.

Instead, she just softly replied, “I know.”

“I’m still so unbelievably mad at you.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

It was silent for so long after that that Kara would have thought Lena had left if not for the fact she could hear her heart racing as she continued to stand there.

Kara didn’t know what to do. Would Lena listen if she tried to explain why she did what she did? Would it make this situation any better?

Before Kara could figure it out. Lena made the choice for her.

“Move over. Face the wall.”

...What?  
That almost caused Kara to open her eyes but something told her it wouldn’t be a good idea so she kept them closed and did what Lena wanted and then waited to see what would happen next.

Thankfully she wasn’t kept in suspense for too long before the covers on that side of the bed rustled and the bed dipped slightly.

What was happening? Was this some elaborate plan for revenge again? Kara wanted to ask but she knew that Lena wouldn’t take too kindly to questions right now so she held her tongue and instead laid there facing away from the woman lying down on the other side of the bed.

And then she continued to lay there.

And laid there.

And laid there.

And nothing changed but she knew by Lena’s heart rate and breathing that she hadn’t fallen asleep yet either.

It felt like she was locked in a standstill, afraid to move or do anything to rock the boat because she had no idea what was going on right now. She certainly wasn’t complaining but what did this all mean?

And then she felt it. A hand grasping the back of her t-shirt and holding it tight.

The second that she started to turn over, Lena spoke, “do not turn around! Just… don’t.”

What started out as a sharp reprimand ended in something not nearly as intimidating as Lena surely wanted it to be as her voice cracked and she drew in a shaky breath. The air became salty to Kara’s sensitive nose and Kara knew that Lena was trying her hardest not to cry but it wasn’t enough. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of sniffles from the both of them.

Rao, how had things had gone so wrong?

* * *

Why did she do this? This was a terrible, ridiculous idea. A whim she should have never given into but now they were here. Sharing a bed but as far apart as possible and Lena found herself spiraling more and more out of control. All the emotions she had been holding back, shoving into tiny little boxes had already been raging out of control since she laid it all out in the fortress and now those little boxes were just no match for everything she was feeling and it was all coming out no matter how much she tried to keep it in.

The tears just kept coming.

And coming.

Until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like everything was closing in and the only thing keeping her grounded was the hand that was still holding onto Kara’s shirt like a life line even now.

And then Kara started to turn over again.

“Stop it.” Lena found herself choking out but Kara didn’t listen this time.

“Don’t you dare, Supergirl!” But again, Kara didn’t listen and once she was fully on her opposite side, now facing Lena, she did the only thing she could do.

She pulled Lena into her arms.

“Let go! I hate you!” Lena tried to push Kara away but it was no use, Kara just held on tight.

Kara’s arms were wrapped around Lena’s waist and back holding her firmly to her chest with Lena’s head tucked into the superhero’s neck. Above her, from where Kara’s head rested on hers she could feel the tears dripping down into her hair as Kara cried right along with her.

“I hate you, I hate you. I hate you,” Lena continued to mumble into Kara’s neck even as her tears soaked the collar of Kara’s shirt.

“I hate you,” she said, even as her arms went from trying to push Kara away to wrapping around her instead.

“I hate you,” she continued to mumble until their sobs had died down and tears had dried.

“I know,” Kara finally replied.

* * *

Neither of them slept but neither of them moved. They just laid like that and enjoyed the most peace they had had since Lex.

Eventually it was Lena who broke the silence.

“Why did you ever think it was a good idea to be friends with a Luthor?”

“...We came to see you that day, for the Venture, remember? I believed in you already then, you were so passionate about wanting to change the company for good that I knew you could do it and I wanted to see you do it.”

Lena made a small noise of acceptance but Kara knew it wasn’t what she wanted to hear and that this was her chance. Her only chance to really lay it all out for Lena. So she did.

“I met you around the same time I found out that Ms. Grant was going to be leaving Catco. She was hard to get along with at times but she inspired me a lot. I think I would have given up on being Supergirl if it wasn’t for her so when she left and I suddenly met you, this new powerful confident inspiring CEO, I think I just gravitated to you. You inspired me to become a reporter and I’ll admit I did use my connection to you at first to get my foot in the door with Snapper as a reporter otherwise he probably would have never given me a chance. And when I came and asked you about Roulette. I needed that information desperately and I used my connection to you to get that and I’m sorry but anything after that? As hard as it is to believe, I really just wanted to be your friend.”

“You had to know I would find out eventually.”

“I did. And I had no idea how to handle it. I knew… I knew it would hurt you when you did and I was too much of a coward to tell you myself. I kept thinking maybe one day I’d finally figure out how to tell you without hurting you. Without losing you.”

Kara felt more than heard the scoff Lena let out against her neck.

“No, really. You don’t understand how important you are to me, Lena. You are my best friend. I know you think you don’t really know me now but Rao, the only other person who knows me better than you is Alex and she's known me since we were teens. You may not have known about what I could do, about Supergirl, but you know me as I am. Just me. The mix between Kara Danvers, the awkward human, and Kara Zor-El the person I would have been if things had been different for Krypton. You know me. The real me. I’m still me. We are still us, Lena.”

“I hate you. There is no “us” anymore, Kara.”

Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Lena had called her Kara again. Not Supergirl.

There was hope that maybe, just maybe something could still be salvaged from this.

“There will always be an “us”, no matter what. You will always be my best friend. I love you.”

The sound of Lena’s breath catching in her throat at that was loud to Kara’s ears in the silence of the room.

“You’re lying. Again.”

“I’m not.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

“...Stop it. It doesn’t matter now.” Lena pushed herself as far away as she could with Kara’s arms still tight around her so that she could look at Kara in the eyes now. What she saw was determination.

“It does. I didn’t want to lose you because I love you. It doesn’t make it right, I know that I hurt you but when it comes down to it, that is the reason why. Because I love you.”

“Shut up, shut up!” Lena was getting desperate now, she didn’t want to hear it so when Kara said it again, she did the only thing she could think of to shut her up.

She kissed her.

Just leaned forward and crashed her lips into Kara’s quite literally. There was nothing gentle about this kiss it was just to get her point across but when Lena pulled back and looked into Kara’s shocked but hopeful eyes, she leaned in again. This time pouring all the anger and all the pain she had felt behind it and Kara just accepted it.

“I hate you,” Lena said pulling away from Kara’s lips a second time.

Kara chased after her lips immediately. “I know.”

Lena’s hand moved up to the back of Kara’s neck to pull her in even deeper, insistently licking at Kara’s lips until she opened them allowing Lena to slide her tongue inside. It was wet and warm and better than Lena had ever imagined it would be like to finally kiss her.

Kara’s arms finally loosened from their position wrapped around her and instead moved so she could cup Lena’s face so Lena took that opportunity to shift their positions so that she was on top of Kara with one of her legs in between Kara’s. Immediately, she used that leg to press up against Kara causing a moan to slip out of the hero who was immediately embarrassed by it but it didn’t last for long.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want this or I’m going to take what I want,” Lena said against Kara’s lips in between kisses but she knew Kara heard her well enough.

The embarrassment Kara felt over the moan she had let out quickly left when she realized Lena wanted this too so her reply was to simply grind down on Lena’s thigh.

“Fuck…” Lena let out her own breathy moan and as promised, she took what she wanted.

Lena’s lips that had been focusing only on Kara’s now wandered around. Kissing over her jawline then down to lick and kiss the hero’s neck. Kara’s hands that had been holding onto the sides of Lena’s face to keep her kissing her had drifted down Lena’s body but when they settled onto the waistband of the yoga pants she had changed into earlier, Lena grabbed them and pushed them up above Kara’s head.

“No touching.”

A soft whine and a nod of the head was the only reply Lena got so she continued on with her exploration. She knew she wouldn’t be able to leave marks on Kara’s skin but she gave it a valiant effort anyway just to see Kara squirm under her.

Eventually her exploration was impeded by Kara’s t-shirt so she moved her hands down to the hem of the shirt and when Kara didn’t offer any protests, she pulled it up over Kara’s head and down her arms but not bothering to pull it all the way off, instead she twisted it around Kara’s arms in a way she knew wouldn’t do anything to actually keep the kryptonian’s hands off her but it was a nice sight to see regardless.

However, the sight of all the skin she had just revealed was an even better sight to behold. Kara hadn’t bothered with a bra of any sort when she changed into those clothes so she was bare to Lena’s heated gaze which made her skin feel like it was on fire but that was nothing compared to when Lena continued exploring and put her mouth on Kara’s overheated and sensitive skin.

Lena left a trail of fire from Kara’s collar bone, ghosting over the tops of her breasts, and landing on her abs that flexed at Lena’s touch. Lena took her time there, tongue and lips tracing over each defined line of muscle while her hands roamed up and down Kara’s sides until they finally came up to cup her breasts.

She played with them for a while, kneading them and rubbing over the hardening buds, enjoying the way Kara moaned and shifted around, still doing her best to do what Lena said and not touch her.

“Lena…” Kara moaned when fingers switched to roughly rolling a nipple between her fingers. It didn’t hurt exactly but she could feel it sending shocks straight down between her legs.

Hands dropped away from her breasts immediately and Kara thought that she had done something wrong but then she felt those hands reappear on her thighs.

Then, Lena was traveling up. One hand slid up and into the leg of Kara’s sleep shorts, stroking her inner thigh. The other traveled up to brace herself on the bed by Kara’s stomach while the rest of her moved up to take a stiff nipple into her mouth.

The loudest moan yet escaped Kara’s mouth and Lena couldn’t help but smirk as her tongue swirled around and around the hero’s nipple before sucking hard just as she let her fingers finish trailing up her inner thigh to finally rest on her underwear.

It was wet. Wetter than she thought it would be but that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

“Lena… Please…” Kara bucked her hips slightly, not wanting to hurt Lena or risk knocking her off of her but she needed her to do something, anything other than just rest her fingers right over where she really, really wanted her.

“Hmm?” Lena let go of the nipple with a pop and finally pushed down enough to rub Kara’s clit through the fabric. “Are you going to beg me, Kara? You’ve done an awful lot of that lately already. It’s not befitting of a hero, you know.”

It was said with a dry chuckle and a pained tone but Kara didn’t have a chance to say anything about it before Lena went after the other nipple and pushed her underwear to the side to touch her directly.

Lena was touching her. Oh Rao, Lena was touching her.

She could feel and hear every slick movement her fingers made as they slid through her lips, going down to tease her entrance and coming back to circle her clit. It was amazing,

So amazing that Kara was beginning to wonder if maybe this was just all a dream. That maybe Lena had knocked her unconscious with the kryptonite gun and this was how her brain was coping with it because she would have never guessed earlier today that her day would end like this.

That it would end with Lena dipping a finger inside of her.

“Please! Please, Lena.”

“Please what?” Lena dragged her mouth away from the breast she was trying so hard to leave a mark on and moved so that her mouth was so, so close to Kara’s.

“...Please,” was all Kara could get out, too focused on the way Lena was touching her.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Kara? Is that it? Fuck you with my fingers?” Lena’s tone was harsh and full of the anger that was coming back to the surface and Kara knew her face was flushed red hearing her say that.

Thankfully, Lena didn’t give her a chance to try and respond to that before she slid a finger inside and then when she found it easy enough, she added a second finger causing Kara to gasp.

Lena pulled her hand back and then thrust back in deep setting a fast deep rhythm and cutting off Kara’s frantic moans with her mouth on hers.

In and out. In and out. Hitting the part inside that made Kara pant and shudder every time Lena’s fingers dragged over it.

Over and over.

But it wasn’t enough. Not for Lena.

She knew Kara was close but it suddenly seemed unfair that Kara was the only one getting to feel good when Lena herself had suffered so much. So she pulled her hand out from Kara’s shorts and leaned away from Kara’s mouth.

“No, Lena. Please.”

Kara was looking at her with a desperate look in her eyes that Lena just rolled her eyes at.

“I think you can handle waiting ten seconds. I’m not done with you yet.”

With that said, Lena quickly kicked off her yoga pants and underwear then rolled back so she was mostly laying on top of Kara again and got back to business, fingers sliding right back into Kara’s wet heat.

A few more thrusts had Kara back to nearing the edge when Lena spoke again.

“Give me your hand. Keep the other one where it is.”

It took a second for the demand to filter through Kara’s pleasure filled brain and Lena was impatient.

“Now, Kara.”

A tearing sound filled the room as she yanked her arm down from where it had still been tangled in her shirt above her head but neither of them cared.

Once Kara’s hand was in reach Lena moved so she was sitting up, now on her knees next to Kara’s hips, fingers of one hand still working their way in and out of the hero while her other hand pulled Kara’s arm so it was laying alongside her body, her hand conveniently ending up right where Lena was at.

Which seemed to be Lena’s plan as she lifted up on her knees and directed Kara’s hand under her, positioning three of Kara’s fingers to point towards the ceiling before sinking down on them with a groan.

“Rao… Lena…” It was so wet and warm around her fingers, they had no trouble sliding inside of Lena but it was also so tight she knew they had to be stretching her a good deal but before she could try and remove at least one finger, Lena started riding her fingers.

“Don’t move your hand… Let me have this,” Lena panted as she rocked her hips mostly in time with her fingers were moving faster inside of Kara now.

“I hate you. I hate you so much. You hurt me so damn much…” Lena’s voice was strained and Kara could tell it wasn’t just from the effort of keeping both her fingers and hips moving.

It made tears spring up in Kara’s eyes again.

This wasn’t how she wanted to do this.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

Their first time together shouldn’t be like this. Filled with such anger and hate and sadness, but it was too late. No matter what she thought her body was too close to the edge and the sight and feel of Lena sliding up and down her fingers, knowing that she was feeling such an intimate part of Lena was causing her to come undone.

“Lena, Lena, Lena!” Kara chanted as her orgasm rushed over her, stealing the breath from her lungs as she relaxed fully into the mattress. Lena wasn’t far behind, slamming her hips down on Kara’s fingers one final time as her whole body shook in release.

“I can’t do this…” Lena whispered breathlessly as she rose up enough to slide off of Kara’s hand and pushed herself away so she landed on the other side of the bed away from Kara.

This was a mistake and she knew it. She should have never done this, it wasn’t worth the guilt that was running through her now. Kara deserved more than that. She deserved more than that.

But it was done now.

They were done.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, Kara was on top of her, pinning her arms to the mattress on each sight of her head as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Kara… Stop…” Kara pulled back just before her lips touched Lena’s and stared into her eyes.

“I love you.”

“You don’t.”

Instead of replying to that Kara leaned in and this time touched her lips to Lena’s. This time it was light, gentle. A sweet caress.

“I love your mouth. I love how your lipstick makes you look fierce and intimidating but also adorable when it’s covered in powdered sugar from the donuts I know you love.”

“Kara…” Lena groaned in between kisses where Kara sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and explored every bit of her mouth that she could reach.

After Kara felt that her mouth had been sufficiently worshiped, she let her lips drag over to the side of Lena’s head where she let her tongue trail along the shell of her ear.

“I love your ears. I love how you can listen to anything and remember every detail but at the end of the day you would rather be watching something on Netflix with subtitles on so you don’t have to focus on it.”

The touches to her ear sent shivers down her spine and heat to the bottom of her belly but inside her heart was clenching tight.

“Stop talking… Please…”

Hands slid up into her hair as Kara moved to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love your hair. I love how it flows like a waterfall when you finally let it down from a ponytail or bun and I especially love when its all soft and wavy. It makes you look soft and it reminds me of evenings spent watching TV on the couch, drinking wine.”

A kiss to her temple.

“I love your brain. I love that you are always coming up with new ways to help someone, no matter what it is. You are so smart and have helped so many people. So many that you don’t even realize.”

Lena’s eyes squeezed her eyes shut which worked out when Kara moved down and placed a kiss on each eyelid.

“I love your eyes. I love how they have so many colors in them and how they all shine so brightly when you are passionate about something. I love how you always seem to spot me first in a crowd when you are giving a speech.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Lena tried to push Kara away but Kara only grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on each finger, trying hard not to blush as she could smell herself on them.

“I love your hands. I love watching you tinker with things, seeing you piece together machines or take them apart with precision and skill. I love how easily your hands get cold in the winter time so I have an excuse to hold them and warm them up.”

Lena was shaking now, tears dripping down her face but Kara continued on to trail kisses up her arm.

“I love your arms. I love how warm they feel when we sit close together on the couch in your office for lunch or when you’d get sleepy on movie or game nights and lean into me.”

A kiss to a shoulder and a hand wiping away tear tracks.

“I love your shoulders. I love how they carry the weight of the world on them but I wish you would let someone else share some of that burden for once. You don’t have to solve everything at once but I love that you try.”

“Kara…”

In the blink of an eye, Kara was down at the end of the bed, pressing kisses to the top of each foot.

“I love your feet. I love how you can rock such killer shoes but I also love that you like to steal my fluffy, super comfy, house shoes every time you come over to give your feet a break. I love when you give in and let me massage them after a really stressful day.”

“Stop…” Lena’s weak protest didn’t stop Kara from moving up to press kisses to her calves and knees.

“I love your legs. I love how they look in jeans. I love seeing you dressed in casual wear even more than I like seeing you dressed up as a powerful CEO.”

Kara moved up some and was close enough she could feel the wet heat emanating from between Lena’s legs but she turned her head and pressed her lips to Lena’s thighs instead.

“I love your thighs. I love how they felt around my hand earlier. Muscles contracting each time you rocked your hips.”

Her face was bright red after saying that but it was the truth. She wasn’t going to lie to Lena anymore.

“I…” Lena started but had to stop as her chest heaved in an effort not to really let loose the flood gate of tears. “Hate… You…”

Kara smiled to herself as she skipped over the juncture between Lena’s legs for the time being and instead grabbed the hem of Lena’s shirt and slowly started lifting, giving Lena plenty time to tell her no but she didn’t and soon it was pulled over Lena’s head and thrown to the floor.

Lena too didn’t bother with a bra underneath the shirt she had chosen to sleep in so Kara was immediately distracted by the sight before her. She wanted to remember this forever.

“I love your boobs. I love when you wear those ridiculously low cut dresses so that I get an eyeful every time I look your way but I hate that everyone else can see you as well. I want you all to myself.”

She moved up again so that she was eye to eye with Lena’s breasts and carefully took one in each hand. They were so soft and so heavy it was amazing to feel. Kara couldn’t help but lean down and suck the skin on the top of one of them until a deep mark bloomed.

Lena groaned when she saw the mark. “That’s not fair…” she mumbled but ended in a gasp as Kara moved over to the other breast and sucked another mark into her skin, much closer to her sensitive nipple this time.

Kara took her time, peppering the soft skin of Lena’s breasts with kisses and little marks until Lena was squirming, desperate for her to touch her more but Kara was on a mission.

Finally, after what seemed like forever of teasing kisses and gentle squeezing, Kara moved to gently run her tongue across a stiff nipple earning a moan out of Lena.

“I love you,” Kara said before taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking enough that Lena’s back rose up off the mattress.

“...F-Fuck, Kara…”

“No, Lena.” Kara abandoned Lena’s chest to move up so she could use her hands to make Lena look her in the eyes. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

She paused until she was sure she had Lena’s full attention.

“I’m going to make love to you.”

Tears poured out of Lena’s eyes even more and her lips trembled until Kara leaned down to cover them with her mouth for another deep but sweet kiss.

Then she continued her mission.

“I love your belly. I love when I can get you to laugh so hard that you end up doubled over holding onto your stomach trying to contain your laughter.”

Hands and lips roamed around on their way down to Lena’s stomach, touching and teasing soft skin then continued on down to the place she had skipped over before.

“But most of all. I love you. All of you. Every part of you that makes you, you Lena Luthor.”

Kara carefully pushed on Lena’s thighs to widen the space between them so that she could comfortably settle between them.

“And if you’ll let me, if you let me back in, I hope to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you.”

Lena was shaking her head now, hands crumpling fistfuls of the sheets underneath her, trying to resist.

“I can’t… I can’t. I hate you.”

Still determined, Kara leaned forward and used her fingers to spread Lena’s lower lips apart and licked from her entrance up to her clit causing Lena to throw her head back on the mattress with a groan.

“You know,” Kara started after a few more long licks and switching to using her fingers to gently but purposefully rub over Lena’s clit. “I told Alex once that I wanted to find my perfect partner. Someone who I loved, someone who I could just be myself with, and someone who would be my partner on game nights. That game night we had after Lex? It made me so happy. I can’t imagine what you were thinking and feeling now that I know Lex had already told you then but it was probably the greatest game night for me. Getting to be your partner and team up with you? It was the best. It was what I have been searching for.”

“K-Kara…”

“I know that I screwed this up and I will always regret hurting you so much but deep down? I’m still me. You’re still you. We’re still us. And I think we are worth a second chance.”

Two finger carefully and easily made their way down to slide into Lena’s wet entrance where Kara took her time gently but firmly pushing and pulling her fingers in and out, paying attention to which spots Lena loved the best.

Kara was focused on her task but she didn’t miss the way Lena’s hands went up to her eyes, rubbing harshly at them in her frustration.

“I have to,” Lena got out before a fresh wave of tears started falling even with the heels of her palms pressing against her closed eyes. “I have to hate you.”

“I love you,” Kara spoke as she leaned in to press a kiss to her clit, flicking it softly with her tongue.

“I…” Her words got lost as soon as Kara wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, all while her fingers were still going in and out at a steady pace.

“I love you.”

“I-” Lena’s body was trembling now, she was getting close with Kara touching her in all the right spots to make her moan.

“I love you,” Kara said just as she pushed her fingers in just right and then rapidly flicked her tongue over her sensitive clit. It was enough to send Lena over the edge.

“Kara, I- Fuck! Kara!” Lena shook and trembled her way through her orgasm, opening her mouth to say something but unable to get anything out but it didn’t matter. Kara wasn’t quite through with her yet.

Lena was so focused on the fact that Kara’s fingers were still moving inside of her that she didn’t notice Kara moving the rest of her body up until she could suddenly taste herself on Kara’s wet lips and feel the fingers of her free hand teasing her nipples.

It wasn’t long before she was flying over the edge again from Kara’s touch on sensitive flesh, causing the worst sobs yet to her rip their way through her so hard that Kara just gathered her into her arms.

“-love you.” Lena started quietly but then got louder as she rode the last waves of pleasure. “I love you. I love you. I love you, Kara.”

They stayed like that for a while, Kara just holding her as she calmed down from what was probably the most emotional orgasm of her life but eventually she pulled away from Kara enough to look her in the eyes, taking in the happy tears silently falling down her face.

“I love you.”

Kara leaned down to press her forehead against Lena’s and kissed her on the lips with a bright smile.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy. This got a little out of hand but I'm proud of it. This is the first time I've written a sex scene so here's hoping it's not too terrible. (Okay that's a lie I wrote a m/f sex scene for another fandom long ago but it was not a fun experience at all and this one I actually enjoyed writing so)
> 
> Anyway, that's it. That's all I have planned for this fic. It was honestly mostly about the smut so I have no idea how to go from here but rest assured they will figure it out and live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is all about smut so I hope you are ready for it. This was supposed to just be a one shot but the sex scene was getting out of hand so I decided it needs its own chapter. Let me know how you liked it so far and the last part of it should be up in a day or so.


End file.
